


A thing you need to learn

by Tetralea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, guided marturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Bucky leaves to a long mission, but leaves a little surprise to you, in a form of a voice recording, where he guides through you in one of your fantasies.





	1. Focus

**Author's Note:**

> It's not for everyone, if you are not into these types of a kinks, like edging, orgasm denial through masturbation, than just try with another story.

You were alone in your shared room with Bucky. He left for a mission a week ago, and you had no idea when he will return. You opened your mission reports with a tired huff. You still had to finish this from the last week, even if nothing interesting happened there. The first words appeared on your screen when your phone started to buzz next to you. An email. From Bucky. You quickly quit your task and opened the highlighted mail in your inbox. It was from his personal account, which was pretty unbelievable. Your eyes quickly run through the first line. It was an automatic e-mail, which he already wrote to you before the mission. You bit your lips and tried to calm your fast beating heart. It’s okay. He is okay. You swallowed and leaning closer to the virtual letters you started to read.

‘Hey, doll!

It seems it has been a week since I left. I miss you terribly. I know I do because I love you. You got this e-mail, because I want you to learn something. Something, you have always wanted to try but I am not able to do it while I’m in the same room with you, doll. I need to learn too. I still need to learn how to be deadly patient and precise, and gentle at the same time. Now, you can find a recording attached to my e-mail. Listen to it, and follow the instructions.

It’s okay to fail for the first time, doll. Enjoy.

Love you,

Bucky’

Your heart never could calm down mostly not after opening the audio file, which name was ‘Recording 1’ not really helping you out with the topic.

‘Hello, doll!

Now, I’m gonna tell you what is this all about.’

You could hear Bucky’s voice through your headphones.

‘Once you mentioned something about a video, you saw. It is called porn, doll, you can name it.’ He laughed a little, making you instantly smile. ‘So, the thing you were so excited about was edging if I can remember correctly, now let’s see how you really like it.’

You choked on your own breath when you could hear his voice. For real? He really wanted you to do this? You already could feel the need to get rid of your clothes and guide your fingers to your pussy, listening to his voice.

‘I need you to be patient to yourself, doll. Also, I want you to know, it is not an easy task, and if you fail that’s alright, I still want you to enjoy it. Punishing you will be my task too.’ His voice dropped an octave making you shudder. ‘I want you to wear headphones for this and to lock our door.’

You got up, and closed the door, then adjusted your wireless headphones walking back to the laptop.

‘Go to the bed, doll, and strip naked for me.’ Bucky’s deep voice gave you the first order and you were happy to oblige. ‘Good girl! Remove all your clothes, I don’t want you to wear anything, then climb onto the bed and get comfortable.’

You did what he asked you to do, however your hands were shaking in anticipation, you tried to calm down and focus only to his voice.

‘Are you comfortable?’ He asked, and you nod, however you knew he couldn’t see or hear you. ‘Good! Open your legs then! Open up, doll, nice and wide! There you go! Be all spread out for me on that bed! Good girl!’ He purred slowly into your ears, making your breathing a bit uneven. Your hands were already resting on your tights.

‘I want you to use only one finger and start circling around your breasts. Nice, slow circles around those beautiful tits. Feel your skin being so flawless, so soft and warm. Feel your chest rise and fall with every breath of yours. Oh, god, doll! If I were there I’d pin you to the bed, hands all restrained and cuffed, and I’d suck on those pink nipples. Slowly, gently covering them both, one by one with my mouth, flicking it with my tongue.’ Bucky’s voice filled your mind, and while your finger circled on your breasts you couldn’t help it and imagined what he just said.

‘Now, use all your fingers, play with those nice breasts, stroke them, grope them, fondle your chest, doll. Nice, slow motions! Don’t get carried away!’ He warned you, making you bit your bottom lip, and close your eyes, to give into the sensations.

‘Use two fingers to pinch your nipples! Pinch them hard with one hand and stroke the other breast with the other. Good girl! Now, change! Pinch that sensitive, hard nipple! That’s it! I want you to enjoy it, I want you to enjoy it as much as I was there, holding your tits in my hands, kissing them hard, tasting every gorgeous inch of them.’ You moaned quietly and arched your back to give more pressure to yourself. He is gonna kill you for sure. It’s way too slow.

‘Good! Now, caress your whole chest and stomach with your hands. Feel the curve of those hips, the softness of your skin on your side, the fullness of your breasts. Now grope them. Grope them hard! Good girl!’ He praised again earning another quiet moan from your lips. ‘With one hand slide down on your tights, run your fingers through them, feeling the soft skin. Run them close to your sex, but never close enough to touch it. Feel how hot your inner tights are. Go on caressing them, now with both hands!’ You did what he asked for, and now you started to understand why he did it while he was away. Bucky was a patient man, but not in your bedroom. When he needed you, he took you without thinking. There was no time for such a slow and torturing foreplay like this.

‘Brush your thumb through your pussy once while stroking your tights, gently, just barely touching it. There you go. Feels good, isn’t it?’ You nod again, while kept going on pleasuring yourself, strictly following his instructions. There was a temptation to brush your hand to your sex again, because he wouldn’t see, he wouldn’t know, and you need it so badly, but you didn’t want to cheat. You needed it, you needed your fingers on your clit, stroking it hard, but he didn’t tell you to do so. You were already wet, dripping wet, however you haven’t even touched yourself, you could feel your silk leaking off you, gliding down on your butt, leaving a wet patch on the bed.

‘Go back to your chest, doll! With both hands! Grope it, pinch on your nipple just the way you want it, just like you need it!’ He commanded, and you obliged with a painful moan. ‘Now, I want you to use one hand only. Slide your hand between your legs, right on your pussy, and rest your hand on it. No movements! No stroking, just rest it. Feel how hot and soaked it is. Are you wet now, baby doll? I know you are. I know you are dripping for me, you are dripping to feel my fingers on yourself, to feel them slide inside of you, fingering you hard. But we are not there yet. You have to be good to me first. Spread your lips for me, let me see how wet and glistering you are!’ He purred into your ears, made you forget about everything but his voice and that one hand on your body. ‘

That’s it! Oh, god! I wish I could touch you now, feeling all your silk on my fingers, lapping it with my tongue, coating my cock with it.’ You bucked your hips as you stayed still, opening up your pussy, feeling the cold air breezing through it, feeling your fingers slide to the side a little, as you were soaked by now.

‘Use one finger, and circle your clit! Slow, nice circles! Never really touching the tip of it. Just around your clit, nice and slow! Does it feel good, baby doll?’

‘Yes, Bucky!’ You moaned shamelessly as your mind got lost in the sensations. Your whole body was on fire, trembling by need.

Bucky chuckled darkly into your ears, before he would speak to you again.

‘Run through your finger five time on your whole pussy. I count!’ You swallowed and did what he said, sliding your finger from your clit to your opening five times. ‘Now back to circling, circle, doll, nice and slow. Feel the most sensitive part of you twitching with need, feel it throb, stiffen under your finger. You need to touch it, right? But not now, not just yet.’ He said slowly, making you whine and gasp for air. It was your hands and his voice only. How could you keep it together if it were his hands on you. Yes, you craved them. You craved his warm touch, his hot body next to yours but he started to speak again, and everything disappeared from your thoughts. ‘Now, you can apply a bit more pressure, occasionally brushing your finger through the tip of your clit. Keep circling! When I go home, I’ll take you fast. Pinning you to the mattress, fingering you fast, pushing down on your g-spot, making you tremble and moan, making you come on my hands. Imagine it! Imagine my fingers penetrating you, sliding in and out of your swollen, little pussy, glistering by your wetness.’ You moaned in agony trying to keep your fingers from rubbing your clit in a way you need it. But it was the whole point of this wasn’t it?

‘You are such a good girl for me, doll!’ You could do anything for this phrase, him praising you through your headphones, it was something new you immediately loved.

‘Now, you can stroke that little clit, massage it, play with it in a way you need it. Pleasure yourself, pleasure yourself to the edge, but don’t you dare to come!’ Bucky’s voice rose a little, as he forbid you the only thing you really craved. You moaned, and without thinking about the consequences you played with your clit fast until you felt your orgasm building. It didn’t take too much time, after all the foreplay he made you to do.

‘When you are on that edge I want you to hold it! Hold it, doll! Don’t you dare to stop or come until I say so.’ You moaned and bucked your hips, trying to prevent yourself from cuming all over on your hands. It was hard. How you should have to focus when you were in so much pleasure? Fuck! Your fingers were circling your clit carefully, trying to keep you on the edge. ‘Stop!’ Bucky commanded clearly, and you stopped your movements. You pant and rest your hand on your tight. ‘Good girl! I know it’s hard, but you are doing great so far! Now, go back to that swollen little bud and start circling. Slow circles on it, going back to the edge.’ He encouraged you with voice low and speaking slowly. You didn’t need too much time to be there again.

‘Buck, fuck, I’m there!’ You whined grabbing the sheets next to you.

‘Stop! Stop circling, doll! Good.’ He didn’t give you more than three seconds of rest. ‘Now start it over! I know it’s hard, but you have to hold it! You think you can’t take it anymore, but I know you do. I know when it is too much, when it is over the line, when is the point when you really can’t take it. Stop! But it’s not here, not now. Your pleasure is up to me now. I will decide when you will come! Back to masturbating, doll! Come on. Right on that edge, and hold it. Focus! Hold it! Don’t you dare to come! Not until I let you! Stop! Stop again! Slap your pussy, six times. One!’ Your eyes opened wide by the mixture of pleasure and torture as he counted, and you could hear your hand slap your wet pussy each time.

‘Good girl! Do you want to come?’

‘Yes, yes, Bucky, please!’ You begged, helplessly.

‘I know, I know, but not just yet! Pleasure yourself again, to that edge.’ You cried out but kept doing what he said. ‘When you are there don’t you dare to stop! Just stroke it, circle it, and imagine it, it’s me, playing with your clit, while I slide into you! My cock is stretching you so delicately! I thrust into you, again and again while stroking this little clit. Do you want it? Do you want me inside of you? I know your pussy is desperately clenching around nothing, doll!’ Your hips bucked, and your sex was pulsing painfully.

‘What do you think about adding another finger? Hm? Stop circling your clit! Slide your finger down to your entrance, and circle it. Push against it, tease it, imagining it’s my cock, being hard and stiff against your, soft, tender opening.’ You groaned and arched your back, trying to prevent your finger sliding inside of you. ‘Stroke your whole pussy three times before letting that one finger sliding inside of you. You can count!’ By the time he said it you were already done, and your finger was in the hot core of your body, making you moan in content.

‘Feel yourself, feel how hot, soft and wet you are! Feel every clench, every pulse of your core, burning in need. Filling and stretching you so perfectly! Feel what I’d feel if I were inside of you! Finger yourself, just the way you want! That’s it! Let that finger enter you nice and deep every time. You are such a good girl!’ He praised again, earning a shaky moan from you. ‘Stop now and pull your finger out of your pussy!’ He commanded, and you did what he asked with a disappointed cry. You were at the edge with every touch now. ‘Circle your clit again! Expose that needy little bud to me! Play with it, pleasure it! That’s it! Oh, god! I want to lick you so bad! Run my tongue from your core to your clit, slowly, carefully, giving you pleasure, but just not enough to make you come! Imagine it, my tongue circling around your clit, lapping your juices, sucking on that sensitive dot. Don’t you dare to stop circling!’ You barely touched yourself now, trying to prevent yourself from climaxing, but his voice didn’t help. You cried out as he parted his lips, imitating the sound of him eating you out, sucking on your pussy, his tongue torturing your clit.

‘Doll, you taste so god!’ He said with another obscene noise, imitating sucking on your clit, and you couldn’t help it. There was no amount of focus which could have helped you preventing your orgasm.

‘Bucky, Bucky, oh, fuck!’ You cried out as your orgasm washed over you. It was more intense than ever before when you used your hands only, it made you shake and moan Bucky’s name like a mantra. Being denied for the first time, for such long minutes increased your pleasure unbearably. You pulled your headphones down as you come down from your highs.

You were exhausted and a bit disappointed too. He told you it will be hard, and it’s okay to fail first, yet it felt bad, not being able to hold it until the end. You were just laying there in your bed, trying to collect yourself to get up. The wet patch was like the size of your palm under you, but you didn’t mind. Just lazily opened the new mail from Bucky.

‘I hope you enjoyed, this little game! Don’t feel guilty if you couldn’t hold on, it requires practice, a lot of practice. Until tomorrow you can use this audio once more, letting you come only once. Tomorrow, you can try again, with a new audio cuming once. Than three days completely without any touching, just to make you sensitive enough again. Then maybe I’m gonna be home, if not, there is some more recordings to practice with.

Enjoy your night, doll!’

You let your phone fall out of your hand as you collapsed back into the bed. Okay, you needed to figure out how to focus more. Maybe it would be easier for the second time, it must have been easier. You will try after dinner, you didn’t want to let the opportunity go, because it seemed that until he was absent he was in charge of your own pleasure.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bucky leaves for a mission and he sends you a little message, fulfilling your desires about your kink for edging. It’s only his voice and instructions gives you pleasure, which turns out to be the hardest torture you have been through in bed so far. As you failed a few times at the beginning Bucky figures out how to punish you from the distance.  
> ~  
> The content sigh leaving your lips was hot and full with anticipation. _‘Fondle your chest, doll, with your palms, grope and caress your breasts but avoid your nipples yet! That’s it! I wish I could see you right now. Splayed out on our bed, completely at my merci, caressing those full, beautiful tits of yours.’_ His voice become shaky for a second, before he took a short but deep breath. _‘You have no ide how hard it is to sit still not even touching myself while I am recording this, or just go downstairs and bend you over the nearest surface and pull all of those sweet noises out of you, what you make when I’m buried deep into that sweet cunt of yours.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after the first part, finally I made some time to write a second part for this. Some more edging and denial, Bucky being a little tease and figuring out how to punish you from the distance for failing during the first few times.

The second try was better than the first one but you still had a hard time with holding your pleasure until the point when he let you come. However, you failed again, you could hold on much longer than the first time. The next day you got a more than 50 minutes audio and couldn’t resist, you had to listen to it immediately. You weren’t that sensitive by now and you figured that if you just keep your eyes open, focusing on something on the room, you could hold it much longer. You could actually hold it until the very end first, but then you failed for much of your disappointment. He made you crazy the way he talked, was slow and calm. His voice was familiar and warm in your ears making you forget about everything else around you. He commanded you in a gentle yet strict manner and praised you a lot.

After a three day break you felt yourself rubbing your thighs together even just for the thought of these audios, and you had a hard time holding it back to touch yourself. No matter how hard you come it always left you being needy and hot until the next time. To distract yourself you went out with Wanda and Nat every day, to do some shopping or watch a movie together or indulge yourselves with the best pasta in town.

When you got home you checked your phone in every second for a new recording. You already loved this. You always had a strong submissive side and you loved letting all the control go in bed. So, this was the perfect game for you, even if made your longing for Bucky more every time you could hear his voice in the headphones. Even just the thought of it made you press your tights together already feeling yourself growing wet.

Finally, you could finish that report from long ago when you looked on you clock. It was six at night and you still haven’t received anything from him. You shook your head, stood up and headed to the bathroom to have a shower before going out with Wanda again to see a play.

You let the hot water run covering your body, your hair, soaking you skin, calming your nerves. It was only matter of a second when your fingers trailed down on your body feeling the wetness between your legs. You would have give one arm for Bucky being there with you. You needed him inside and around you.

Fuck.

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth and pulled your hand away, leaving yourself in need. He said no touching until the next audio. You quickly finished your shower and stormed into your room, hair still wet, dripping onto he floor. You dried it a little before picking up your phone.

‘Finally.’ You moaned quietly when you could see the new e-mail. The towels quickly landed on the floor as you already climbed on your bed.

_‘Hey, doll!_

_I hope you enjoyed your free time in the last three days! Now, here is the next tape I’m not gonna go easy on you, I need you to focus. I want you to put on some panties, something sexy for me before you open the recording.’_

You swallowed hard, did what he asked and opened the audio file with already heavily beating heart and headphones on.

_‘Let’s begin this, baby doll!’_ His slow, low voice sent shivers through your spine and fuelled your arousal in your belly.

‘ _I assume you are already on the bed, all naked for me except those panties, right?  I know you are. So eager, so good to me. This time I want you to close your legs, close them tight, feel one tight press against the other one.’_ You do as he asked and crossing your legs to press your tights as close as possible.

‘ _Just lay down one hand on your tight, the other on your breasts. First, I want you to run your fingers all over on your torso, just the tip of those little fingers, lightly touching your delicate skin. Caress your neck, over your collar bone and around your cleavage. Breathe nice and even. Deep breaths, doll, just relax.’_

Following his instructions, your chest is rising and falling slowly, your muscles relaxing in your body. The gentle caressing on your neck and chest is slow as you are sinking into your own peace.

‘ _Run your hands down on your stomach, around your hips, not going any lower than the hem of those panties. Now, up, between your breasts, back to your neck with both hands, slightly touching. You love this aren’t you?’_ He was grinning you could hear it in his voice, making you smile a little too. God, you missed him. Not just the sex part, but everything about him. ‘ _I know how sensitive you can be after a few days without any intimacy, so we are going to use this.’_

The content sigh leaving your lips was hot and full with anticipation. ‘ _Fondle your chest, doll, with your palms, grope and caress your breasts but avoid your nipples yet! That’s it! I wish I could see you right now. Splayed out on our bed, completely at my merci, caressing those full, beautiful tits of yours.’_ His voice become shaky for a second, before he took a short but deep breath. ‘ _You have no ide how hard it is to sit still not even touching myself while I am recording this, or just go downstairs and bend you over the nearest surface and pull all of those sweet noises out of you, what you make when I’m buried deep into that sweet cunt of yours.’_ The cry falling from your lips is a lot louder than you thought but you didn’t care. Your hands groping your chest hard, traveling around your stomach, hips and breast.

Your thighs were pressed together and you desperately tried to gain any friction, but it was in vain.

_‘Circle those nipples now, little girl! Circle until you can’t take it and you must pinch them. Feel how hard and sensitive they are. I want to suck onto them so bad, pulling them into my mouth, sucking them slowly, until you can’t take it and beg for more.’_ Oh, yes, this was the moment you couldn’t take it anymore, you pulled on your stiff buds, rolling them between your fingers, just as the way you wanted.

Your hips were rocking back and forth desperate for any attention, but you haven’t got any permission to play with yourself yet.

_‘What do you think, doll? Are your panties soaked by now? Have you already made a mess on them?’_ He asked, and you only needed a second to realize that he must have been right. You were soaked and wet, your underwear soaking it all up. _‘Go ahead, and trail down your hands on your thighs, but don’t open them just jet. Caress them with your fingers, your nails if you need to, running your hands across the hem of your lingerie, feel how soft it is. Good girl!_ ’ He praised, and you shivered arching your back as he commanded you to return to your nipples again and play with them in any way you pleased. It lasted for a few seconds only. _‘Go down again and open your legs a little now. I want you to caress your thighs and run your hands alongside of your panties, feeling your heat.’_

It was hard to tame your fingers and only touch yourself where you were allowed to. One hand travelled back and caressed your breast while the other one was running across your navel and the line of your underwear with every touch. The thong you were wearing did a great job in concealing the thing you wanted the most from your own hands, making you feel utterly helpless under Bucky’s words.

‘ _Part your legs even more and with one finger stroke through your sex. Nice slow motion. As slow as possible!’_ Bucky warned you. ‘ _Fell the curve of that pretty mound, doll, then run your finger above your throbbing clit down until your entrance. You want me to tell you to get rid of that underwear, don’t you?’_ The smirk in his voice was obvious and you whined quietly.

‘Yes, please.’

‘ _No, kitten. Not just yet. I need you to ruin those panties, to soak them through, to make them soaking wet. Only then you can remove them and touch yourself freely.’_ The desperate cry falling from your lips was an obvious sign of your desire, but he wasn’t there to hear it.

The way you touched yourself right now was not enough after three days of complete lack of pleasure. It was too light, too slow and made you arch with need. You were glad you choose some thin lace panties, maybe your slick made them wet faster, but not fast enough.

‘ _Keep stroking yourself through your lingerie, feel how desperately your clit is pulsing with need under the thick fabric and how hot your core is. Keep up with this for eight more stokes and then, but only then you can push down on your tender opening. I know it’s hard, but you need to take it for me, to be a good girl for me, kitten. When you are massaging your entrance I want you to keep that thong in place. No cheating, little girl.’_ His warning tone made you slow down for a second and adjust the lace, so it fully covered your soaked pussy.

‘ _Massage your whole pussy now, use only one finger, and stroke yourself in any way you want, but you can’t settle on your clit.’_ Your moans echoed in your room as he le you have some of that much needed pleasure. ‘ _Are your panties soaking wet?’_

Your hands dipped down and dragged a long line from there to your mound, as you shuddered. Oh, yes, yes it was. It was covering your core tightly, the colour of the fabric a few shades darker than the top of it, it was damp with your slick, sticking to your skin with a cold sensation.

‘ _If it is, take it off, but don’t rush it, just let it get peeled of off your pretty pussy lips. That’s it. Slowly.’_ Your breathing hitched as the cold, damp fabric disappeared from your burning cunt.

‘Feels good, isn’t it?’ Bucky was grinning again, you could hear it, and behind your closed eyes you could see his steel blue eyes darken with desire, as he looks you up and down, devouring every inch of your sight. The little nod you made was answer for his question even if he couldn’t see it. ‘ _Of course, it does, now you can touch that tender little pussy for real. Circle around your clit._ ’ The order was clear and very similar to the previous audios, but you didn’t care. It was fucking arousing and kept you right on the edge of hoping for more, yet giving you some pleasure.

‘ _Buck, please!_ ’ You begged silently completely forgetting about the fact that he was somewhere fair away from you.

‘ _Go down to that entrance, kitten. Circle it, push down to it, stroke it, but not penetrate it. Just think about my cock, brushing against it. Pressing down to it, coating my tip with my pre-cum and your slick. God, you are always so warm, and soft around me every time, doll. Fuck, I am so hard right now, swelling up for even the thought of you, doll. Keep circling that entrance! Good girl!’_ His voice was a bit raspy and you started to wonder if he was touching himself while recording this _. ‘Think about how much you like the way my fat cock is stretching out that little pussy. How much do you like the way it is heavy and thick inside of you! Fuck!’_ He cursed and now you were positive that he was stroking himself while doing his recording for you. It made you shiver and long for more. _‘You want to slide that finger into your empty pussy, don’t you? To feel something filling you? To make you feel full and have a vague replacement of my cock?_ ‘

The desperate cry falling from your lips was a clear evidence of your pleasure and your obedience as you still kept your fingers from doing what you craved the most.

‘ _You will have ten seconds, I count. Slide in as many fingers as deep as you want, because this will be the last time your pussy gets filled with anything until I get home.’_ You didn’t even have time to get shocked. _‘Do it, now!’_ Bucky gently commanded, and three of your fingers sink into you in an instant making your back arch, your other hand, pinching your nipple hard. You were fucking yourself fast and desperate with your own fingers until Bucky counted down to ten. By the end you were almost on the edge. ‘ _Pull them out. Now! Fully and don’t touch yourself at all._ ’

The loss of your own touch was painful, but it lasted for only a few seconds. _‘Go back to playing with your tits and rub your clit in any way you want.’_ Bucky’s breathing got uneven as the sounds of his hand stroking himself got through your earbuds easily. You didn’t need much time to reach the edge with the picture in your head of him playing with his cock, his quiet growls as he tried to restrain his voice and your skilful fingers on your pulsing, denied clit, got you undone in minutes.

_‘Keep it on the edge, doll. Just keep it there, slap your clit if you have to, to stop yourself from falling over. Is it hard? You can’t take it?’_ His voice become husky with desire and now it was very clear that he was jerking off. Your cries and begs filing the air around you, but it was useless. ‘ _Stop! Stop now, and slap that pussy five times. Now back to masturbating yourself, that’s it, get to the edge, good girl!_ ’

For a few seconds the only thing you could hear was his heavy breathing in your ears and you own cries mixing with the obscene noises your finger made on your pussy.

_‘Are you on the edge baby doll?’_

‘Yes, Bucky, please, please I need to come!’

_‘Stop! Now, start it over, don’t rest, keep yourself there, I know you can take it. Edging yourself for me so nicely, doll. That’s it, keep going, circle that clit, feel how desperate it is under your touch, how much it wants to come.’_

You had to stop even if he didn’t tell you, you needed a second to gather yourself before your fingers fall back onto your soaked core. It was so sensitive, no matter how lightly you touched and if it was your clit, entrance or your lips, you were on the edge in a second. Bucky’s voice told you to keep holding on, to not dare to come.

_‘You don’t want to disappoint me, right doll? You don’t want to come before I allow you to?’_ You were shaking your head and you opened your eyes to focus on the books on your night stand. ‘ _Alright, I’ll count down from five. At zero you can come. You can keep going if you succeeded in all of your previous sessions, but if not, I want you to ruin your orgasm.’_

‘No.’ You cried, the air left your lungs with a fast, just for you to inhale sharply immediately. Your protest was in vain and you knew it, your body was on the edge and you could have come just at his command.

_‘Five. Four’_ He started to count down and your back arched as you tried to hold on during the last seconds, your chest heaving, cheeks flushed and your fingers moving fast on your clit. _‘One, zero. Come, doll. Come for me now.’_ With a firm press onto your clit you fell over, crying out his name in pleasure, bit it didn’t even last a second. ‘ _Lift your hand, now! No touching!_ ’ These words left you in pleasurable agony your back arching so high you were afraid it might broke, your nails dug into the sheets next to you as you couldn’t ride out your much needed orgasm. It rushed through you, making you tremble but it was a far cry from the force it used to hit you when you could keep going with pleasuring yourself. Your desperate cries fall from your lips and your hips were jerking even when your high was long gone.

_‘I’m sorry, doll.’_ In your agony you completely forgot bout Bucky in your ears. He sounded sincere, but it couldn’t help at the burning desire in your stomach and under your skin. _‘Put one finger back, stroking yourself slowly. Gently.’_ With a huff you did what he asked whining for the sudden contact on your sensitive pussy. _‘Feel how wet you got, doll. Part your lips and coat your finger in your slick. That’s it. Now I need you to be a good girl and keep circling your clit slowly a bit more, until you are aching and needy again. I know it won’t take long.’_ You felt your body coming to life again, it reacting to your touch, even more sensitive after your ruined orgasm.

_‘Doll, pinch that swollen little clit between your fingers and pleasure yourself. Imagine that it’s me, sucking onto your abused cunt, it is so worn out, so tender, I know, I know._ ’ He was shooting you and you could hear him jerking off again. Well, more like still because he didn’t come yet. His voice got even deeper, shaking a little as he talked to you. _‘Caress that pretty soaked entrance. Fuck… I wish I could see you right now. You must be so pretty, oh, god. I’m almost there, doll. Rub your clit for me, get onto the edge again.’_

In that moment you felt extremely jealous of Bucky, you knew he would come in any second enjoying his orgasm to it’s full extent, and there was no way you could not get turned on by that alone. God, his pretty noises, as he was panting and moaning quietly, completely forgetting what he was doing until now. He was cursing lightly, and you knew he was close, so were you. _‘Be a good girl for me, doll, and don’t you dare to come while listening to this. Get to the edge, but… Oh fuck!’_ You shuddered and bit your lips hard trying to stop yourself right at the edge as you were listening to your boyfriend getting off, moaning into your ears, his hands making the most obscene noises as he was moving them around his thick, swollen cock.

You stopped after he come, waiting for him to say anything else, but so far you could only hear him lightly panting and trying to gather himself.

‘ _Sorry, kitten. Fuck, it’s just so hard to say all these things to you, imagining you obeying to everything I say, trusting me with your own pleasure. God, it gets me off faster than anything else_.’ He laughed lightly, which made you smile and curl up on your bed, covering your tired body with the soft sheets. ‘ _Alright, it was your punishment, and I am so proud of you for being a good girl and doing what I said. I don’t know when I’ll send you the next audio, it’s quite hard to make them as you can see.’_ You smiled at his words and reached out to tuck his pillow under your head _. ‘I’m gonna try and do some more, so you have time to practice before I get home. Take care, doll. I love you so, so much!’_

The recording went silent but you didn’t move for long minutes after that. It was hopefully only a week now, you thought as you got out of the bed and headed back to your bathroom to clean up yourself before giving you five minutes to be ready for going to the theatre with Wanda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, should Bucky just finally get home in the next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Who would like a second part?


End file.
